


RESET

by Winterman



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterman/pseuds/Winterman
Summary: Abandonado en un lugar desconocido y  sin recuerdo alguno. Los frágiles copos de nieve bailando bajo la luz de la luna trazan un nuevo camino.Lograra caminar por aquel sendero y encontrar los fragmentos de su memoria perdida, aunque algunos no sean los buscados. O preferirá ser cegado por la temible, pero a la vez confortable y tranquila oscuridad que lo arrulla como una nana… a descifrar lo que quizás sea sufrimiento.Pero la luna amable puede a veces mostrar un efímero camino alternativo.
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739389





	1. Bienvenido a tu Nuevo Mundo.

Como una nana hecha para mi, el silencio me tranquilizaba y acurrucaba en un sueño profundo del que no quería salir. La oscuridad, una acompañante que no me agradaba, me acompañaba y guiaba en mi descanso.

  
Suaves pasos resonaban a mi alrededor, rompiendo aquel soñado mundo de soledad, obligándome poco a poco a dejar la comodidad en la que estaba y lentamente despertándome en la realidad. Un golpe seco y el dolor circulando en mi cuerpo me hizo reaccionar lo mas rápido que podía.

  
El helar en mi mejilla y brazo derecho me hizo temblar, mas el calor que sentía en mi espalda me daban una extraña sensación, solo dejando un sentimiento ambiguo que me decía que me acercara a cual fuera aquella fuente de calor.

  
Con gran esfuerzo logre apoyar las palmas de mis manos contra el frio suelo en el que estaba, podía sentir el temblar de mis músculos como si no tuviera ni la mínima fuerza en ellos. Me costo unos segundos entender que aunque era algo sencillo lo que tenia que hacer, mi cuerpo no podía y unos minutos el lograr alzar temblorosamente la primera mitad de mi cuerpo.

  
Como si hubiera logrado la mas difícil tarea del mundo, una pequeña mueca intento dibujarse en mi rostro, estaba seguro que era una sonrisa lo que quería aparecer en mis labios al inicio, pero un puntiagudo dolor en la cien hizo que se distorsionara en lo anterior.

  
El sentimiento de mareo empezó a acompañarme y antes de poder entender porque me sentía así, de la nada pude sentir que algo me jalaba hacia adelante, aumentando el dolor que volvía a aparecer sin aviso alguno. La fricción de la ropa contra mi piel, mas la fuerza con las que eran jaladas no hacían mas que aumentar el malestar en mi cuerpo.

  
El temor a lo desconocido empezaba a invadirme, con la mirada centrada y a la vez distorsionada intentaba revelar las figuras que yacían delante de mi, pero la oscuridad llenaba el lugar y solo tenue manchas naranjas resplandecían alrededor.

  
Me sentía como fuera una presa… una débil, ciega y torpe presa, que se encontraba en las garras del cazador y sin ninguna posibilidad de huir.

  
No me gustaba aquel sentimiento, odiaba lo desconocido y a la vez le temía, sentimientos contradichos me llenaban de nervios que empezaban desde mis temblorosas manos y lentamente intentaban invadir todo mi cuerpo.

  
Con nerviosismo un pequeño trago de saliva hidrataba mi seca garganta y empujar los insistentes mareos que me invadían hasta lo profundo de mi mente, como si no estuvieran ahí.

  
-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?-

  
-Fácil. Dejarlo aquí, no soy tan malvado como para matarlo y aquellas no fueron sus ordenes.-

  
Aquellas voces que antes comenzaron como suaves murmullos ahora resoban en mis oídos. No lograba entender mi situación y desde hace un rato que intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en mi mente, pero aunque lo intentaba una y otra vez, solo la oscuridad me respondía. Un silencioso jadeo y un fuerte dolor me invadía, mientras mordía fuertemente mis labios, quería llorar y el ardor en mis ojos me incitaban a hacerlo, pero sin recuerdos y en frente de gente que no reconocía, y que no estaban siendo amables conmigo, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

  
¿Quién era?

  
¿Quiénes eran ellos?

  
No entendía nada.

  
No sabia nada.

  
-Rin. Oh, Rin. Si tan solo no hubieras entrado en mis dominios. Con un rostro como él tuyo hubieras vivido bien en cualquier otro lugar, pero tuviste que aparecer y arruinarlo todo.-

  
Una suave caricia, helada al tacto, rozo mi rostro y suave pero a la vez burlona risa resonó a mi alrededor.

  
– Te dejare ir esta vez. Dejare que abras aquellas alas que te fueron cortadas antes, pero si vuelves a aparecer en frente mío otra vez... Te matare sin piedad, como debí hacerlo desde el primer instante en que apareciste. Espero no volver a verte nunca mas. Bienvenido a tu nuevo mundo, Rin.-

  
El agarre en mis ropas desapareció y la fricción ya no dañaba mi piel, el mismo eco de pisadas que me despertó antes se disipaba en la lejanía. Sin nadie alrededor, solo en aquella oscuridad, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mas fuerte que antes, mi boca se seco en segundos y podía sentir mis iris contraerse. El temor me empezaba a invadir mas y mas, llenándome por completo y el latir de mi corazón era un estruendo horrendo en mis tímpanos, evitando que cualquier intento de calmarme fuera en vano.  
Suaves sollozos se mesclaron con el silencio del lugar, tibios caminos creados por lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

  
Sin saber nada y sin esperar nada tampoco, solo quería volver a mi pequeño mundo donde nada me podía dañar, lentamente y aun con algunas lagrimas deseosas de salir, empecé a cerrar lentamente mis ojos deseando poder dormir y no despertar. 


	2. Lago.

Un estrellado firmamento iluminaba una suave, helada y bella, lluvia blanca de copos de nieve que caían como alfombra pura en el ya acolchado suelo, en aquella oscura noche. No importaba cuan bello fuera aquel paisaje ante sus ojos, un suave dolor apretaba su corazón cada vez que lo veía y lo hacia sentir nervioso.

Separando su mirada de la fría y casi opaca ventana, volvió su interés a la piedra afilada que yacía en su mano y con esmero retomo su ardua tarea de plasmar sobre la madera de aquella mesa la palabra “Rin”. No sabia si ese era realmente su nombre, pero sin recuerdos alguno, solo le quedaba confiar en aquella persona y creer que ciertamente aquel era su nombre.

La frustración y temor de no poder recordar nada seguían presentes e incluso habían noches en las que se levantaba llorando, pero a la vez le aliviaba el saber que por lo menos algo ya era seguro en su vacía memoria. Su visión también había mejorado tras descansar un par de días e incluso su cuerpo se sentía mejor. Una suave sonrisa paso por sus labios al terminar la ultima letra del que era su nombre y con admiración propia vio como había mejorado su escritura. Aquella mesa era la mejor prueba de que hasta hace poco no podía ni escribir correctamente y ahora se veían tan bien las letras sobre ella.

Un suave gruñido retumbo rompiendo el silencio del lugar y su mirada ahora se posaba sobre su plano estomago, una de sus manos se poso suavemente ahí y a paso lento se bajo de donde estaba sentado.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta es que no era muy alto o eso creía y sin un espejo al alrededor no podía ni saber su propia apariencia. Sabia que debía de haber algún espejo en alguna habitación, pero no deseaba alejarse demasiado de la seguridad que le brindaba el brillo y calor de la chimenea ante la oscuridad que dominaba en las otras habitaciones.

Sus dedos tocaron la suave tela en el suelo, desenvolviéndola y encontrando los alimentos que necesitaba, que él suponía aquella persona le había dejado, de alguna forma no podía creer que alguien que le dejaba comida y leña para mantener vivo el fuego de la chimenea fuera una mala persona, pero entonces…

¿Por qué lo amenazo? ¿Por qué lo abandono en este lugar?

¿Realmente él le había hecho algo tan malo como para abandonarlo?

-No… Yo… Yo no creo ser una mala persona-

Se remprendió… realmente no creía serlo o eso esperaba.

Otro gruñido, un poco mas fuerte, resonó en el lugar y su concentración otra vez fue hacia la comida en el suelo. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras sus manos tomaban un trozo de algún tipo de pan dulce y empezaba a comer pedazo tras pedazo. Realmente le gustaba y había estado comiéndolo poco a poco para evitar que se le acabara, pero hoy había escrito con lindas letras su nombre.

-¡Este es mi premio!-

Menciono orgulloso apoyando una mano en su plano pecho, mientras comía otro dulce pedazo y su sonrisa se intensificaba aún mas. A la mañana siguiente intentaría explorar las demás habitaciones del lugar, sabia que las cosas que le habían dejado no durarían mucho tiempo, pero por ahora intentaría dormir un poco.

El fuerte aullar de lobos lo levanto como todas las demás noches y saludándole estaba la soledad en la oscuridad del lugar. Solo el brillante resplandor de la luna y estrellas iluminaban su cuerpo desde la ventana, brindándole un poco de seguridad.

Deseaba volver a aquel mundo seguro que lo envolvía cuando dormía y el que perdía cuando despertaba.

Podía sentir las lagrimas acumularse, pero no lloraría y con un poco de enojo restregó sus manos sobre sus ojos, su “Yo” actual quería huir, pero a la vez quería saber.

¿Quién era él? 

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Alguien lo estaría buscando?

¿Tendría familia?

Una a una todas sus dudas se acumulaban y lo atormentaban.

Como si sus ojos fueran tapados por la oscuridad y no se le permitiera saber nada. ¿Alguien lo escucharía?

¿Tomaría su mano?

Gacha Gacha Gacha

El repentino sonido de la perrilla resonó en el lugar y sus pensamientos se dispersaron tan rápido como su descolocada mirada pasaba de algún punto en la madera del suelo hacia la oscuridad delante de él, en un intento de ver la entrada del lugar.

-¿Huh? No abre-

-¡Eres idiota o qué! El jefe debió de cerrarla con seguro. ¡Hazte a un lado y deja que la abra antes de que venga y nos descuartice a ambos por tu estupidez!-

-¡A quién mierda llamas idiota! ¡Tú pedazo de basura!-

-¡A ti, mocoso de mierda! O acaso te crees el mas listo del grupo, imbécil!-

Siendo su cuerpo mas rápido que su propia mente en entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya se encontraba cogiendo aquella bolsa de tela del suelo y caminando con temor hacia la habitación de atrás. Obligando a su renuente vista acostumbrase a la abrumadora y ya conocida oscuridad que lo saludaba como siempre lo hacia en sus sueños, mientras el tenue chirrido de la puerta combinada con el resonante latir de su corazón llenaban sus oídos.

Podía sentir su garganta secarse y sus iris ampliarse gradualmente.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos… y la madera traicionera bajo sus pies resonó.

-¿Huh? ¿No escuchaste algo?-

-Claro que lo oí… no solo eso, también lo huelo.-

-¿Oler? Amigo, obvio no soy yo. Me bañe hace 2 días.-

-¿Qué…? Enserio, mocoso que eres un imbécil.-

-¡A quién mierda estas llamando de nuevo imbécil!-

-Como sea, parece que hay una rata en nuestra guarida.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUIÉN MIERDA SE ATREVE A IRRUMPIR EN LA CABAÑA DEL JEFE. LO MATARÉ!-

Tenia miedo.

Tanto miedo que lo llenaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y hacia su cuerpo temblar.

Quería correr.

Sabia que debía correr lo mas lejos de este lugar, pero sus temblorosas piernas no respondían. Aún cuando sabia que su cerebro enviaba incesantemente las ordenes, ellas se reusaban a acatarlas.

-¿Dónde estas rata inmunda? Vamos, sal de tu escondite y ven a jugar.-

-¡Ah! ¡MIERDA! No estas en está.-

El retumbar de una de las puertas cercanas resonó en sus oídos y el temor lo hice retroceder inconscientemente unos pasos y a la vez, retomar lentamente la autoridad de su cuerpo.

Apenas giro su cabeza, sus húmedos ojos llenos de cálidas lagrimas que querían, pero no estaban permitidas salir, se posaron sobre una ventana al final de la habitación. Sus aún algo desobedientes y temblorosas piernas caminaron lo mas rápido y torpemente que podían hacia ella.

Con temblorosas manos sobre el marco helado, la abrió lo mas silenciosa y velozmente que sus nervios le permitían.

Su mirar que pasaba de atrás y delante, percibieron el paquete que antes estaba en sus manos y ahora yacía en medio de la habitación, antes de caer sobre el blanquecino suelo.

Los fuertes y continuos golpes, mas el crujir de la madera lo hicieron desistir de volver por ella.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando bajo la tenue lluvia de copos que decoraban su cabeza y tapaban sus huellas. Podía sentir el frio viento entrar hasta lo mas profundo de ser y helar sus pulmones. Su pecho le dolía y le dificultaba respirar.

Su conciencia se quería desconectar y abandonar todo, mientras daba lentos pasos y sus congeladas piernas seguían un doloroso y arduo camino, guiado por el resplandor a través de los arboles de aquel bosque en el que había entrado durante su escape.

Llevándolo hacia un tranquilo paisaje, su cansada y borrosa vista yacían sobre un bello lago.

Reflejos plateados lo llamaban, flotando en la cristalina superficie la luna lo saludaba. ¿Habría alguien allá?

  
-Vamos por allá.-

-¡No! ¡Iremos por acá!-

-Por ahí hay mucha gente, sabes que no le gusta.-

-¡Pero la oscuridad le aterra aún mas!-

-¡Rin, ven y elige!-

-Rin. ¿Por donde desear ir?-

Quienes…

No puedo ver sus rostros.

Estoy caminado lo más rápido que puedo, pero ¿Por qué todo se aleja cada vez mas?

¿Por qué solo mi mundo se detiene?

¿Por qué estoy parado aquí solo?

Los veo desaparecer cada vez mas lejos.

Estoy atrapado solo en esta oscuridad, con un corazón triste. ¿Habrá alguien que tome mi mano?

No importa si es solo una persona.

No me importa si es solo una vez.

Por favor mira hacia atrás y toma mi mano.

Porque seré olvidado después de que duerma.

-Débil.-

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, lo principal es disfrutar un buen rato de lectura. Espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
